Hipokrit
by otsukareen
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata—seorang gadis bermata amethyst yang memiliki sifat kronis yaitu, takut untuk menolak permintaan teman-temannya, harus menerima kedatangan seorang 'devil' dalam hidupnya. Kenapa harus? Karena itu takdir. SasuHina. AU. HIATUS.


Hyuuga Hinata—seorang gadis bermata _amethyst_ yang memiliki sifat kronis yaitu, takut untuk menolak permintaan teman-temannya, harus menerima kedatangan seorang '_devil_' dalam hidupnya. Kenapa harus? Karena itu takdir.

_Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's_

**Hipokrit**

_by Emmie Fleuretta_

* * *

><p>Hinata dengan tangan yang memeluk erat tumpukan kertas dan buku-buku, berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menyusuri lorong koridor Konoha Gakuen. Rambut <em>indigo<em> panjang Hinata yang terikat kuncir kuda bergoyang—meliuk-liuk—seiring kakinya menghentak-hentak lantai koridor. Deru napas gadis bermata kerperakan itu sendiri pun begitu cepat, seperti kekurangan oksigen. Sesekali, kaca mata Hinata hendak jatuh dan buru-buru diperbaikinya kembali. Karena ketidakstabilan pergerakan tangan Hinata, terkadang, tali tasnya jatuh dengan mulusnya dari lengan gadis berponi rata itu. Membuat Hinata—dengan sangat terpaksa—harus menghentikan langkahnya dan membenarkan tas miliknya.

Mata lavender milik Hinata bergerak dari atas ke bawah untuk membaca nama pemilik salah satu buku yang kini dipeluknya. Setelah membacanya, Hinata melesat dengan cepat menuju ke tempat sang pemilik buku itu berada.

Yah, Hinata harus cepat, karena lima menit lagi bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Dan, kalimat 'telat datang ke kelas' adalah kalimat terakhir yang ingin ia dengar dari gurunya. Jikalau bisa pun, ia ingin kalimat itu tak pernah ada dalam kalimat terakhir yang ingin ia dengar. Hinata telah diajarkan untuk disiplin dari keluarganya, maka ia tak ingin menjadi tidak disiplin! Jika saja itu terjadi, Hinata yakin besoknya ia akan ditemukan telah mati dalam keadaan gantung diri di kamarnya.

_Say no_ untuk tak disiplin, lah, pokoknya.

_Srekkk…_

Hinata membuka pintu _tatami_ kelas XII-5 di hadapannya. Tatapan Hinata yang sebelumnya berbinar-binar karena telah sampai pada kelas tujuannya, langsung berubah kala ia melihat tatapan tidak senang dari murid-murid kelas itu. Takut-takut, gadis berparas ayu itu berjalan ke meja yang berada di daerah tengah. Ragu, ia mengulurkan buku bersampul cokelat polos pada pemuda berambut cokelat jabrik dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya.

"Ki-Kiba-_kun_…" panggil Hinata sembari meletakkan buku itu ke meja pemuda bernama Kiba. Semburat merah malu-malu menghiasi pipi Hinata, "… i-itu, PR-mu sudah aku ke-kerjakan. Maaf, j-jika ada kesalahan."

Kiba nyengir, tangan kanan Kiba menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Tidak apa, Hina-_chan_. Terima kasih sudah mengerjakan PR-ku," ucap Kiba sebelum akhirnya ia pergi menjauhi Hinata dan mendekati segerombolan teman-temannya di meja paling belakang.

"Woi! Naruto! Lee! PR-nya sudah datang!" teriak Kiba mengibar-ngibarkan buku bersampul cokelat itu ke udara. Mengundang riuh sorak-sorai dari segerombolan itu. Sedangkan Hinata, menatap tubuh jangkung Kiba yang membelakanginya dengan tatapan sendu. Hinata kecewa, tentu saja, tidakkah Kiba mencoba untuk sedikit saja menghargai Hinata yang berusaha keras mengerjakan soal-soal sulit di dalam buku itu dengan tidak membocorkan jawaban-jawaban PR-nya pada teman-temannya? Bukan maksud Hinata untuk pelit terhadap teman-teman yang lain, tapi, mengerjakan PR sekaligus memberikan jawaban untuk satu orang saja sudah membuatnya sedikit tak rela, apalagi pada teman-teman lainnya?

_Sabar_, batin Hinata seraya mengelus-elus dadanya dan beranjak pergi dari kelas itu. Mata _amethyst_ Hinata melirik pada jam tangannya, dan seketika membeliak kala mengetahui pukul berapa sekarang.

Ia. Telat. Satu. Menit!

Hendak saja Hinata keluar dari kelas itu dengan cepat, tapi ia dihadang oleh tubuh seorang gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya. Gadis berkacamata, berambut merah sepinggang. Dan seringainya yang khas. Ah, siapa yang tak kenal dengan gadis pintar, cantik dan tentu saja populer di sekolahnya?

Uzumaki Karin, gadis yang selalu membuat Hinata berdecak kagum sekaligus ketakutan.

Seperti saat ini, kala Karin menatapnya dengan tajam dan mencemooh. Membuat Hinata seakan menjadi kurcaci yang sungguh kerdil jika dihadapkan dengan Karin. Uh, sepertinya hari ini adalah hari sial Hinata karena bertemu dengan Karin di waktu ia sedang kecewa atas perbuatan pemuda Izunuka.

Karin membentangkan kedua tangannya, sehingga menutupi akses Hinata untuk keluar. Sedangkan Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Takut matanya yang telah berkaca-kaca dilihat oleh Karin. Bisa-bisa, ia semakin dilecehkan.

"Ki-Kiba-_kun _… i-itu PR-mu sudah aku ke-kerjakan," cibir Karin, agak membungkukkan badannya agar semakin dekat dengan tubuh Hinata yang notabene lebih pendek darinya. Sepertinya Karin mengirim sebuah sinyal peperangan.

_Kenapa gurunya tidak datang-datang, sih?_ Raung Hinata kala merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak akan terjadi. Barangkali, ia akan dipermalukan lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Jangan harap kamu bisa melihat seorang guru di sini. Yang mengajar pagi ini tidak bisa datang," tutur Karin sinis seakan-akan dapat membaca pikiran Hinata.

Uh-oh. Hinata tidak pernah tahu bahwa Karin itu adalah seorang ahli pembaca pikiran.

Memberanikan diri, Hinata agak menaikkan kepalanya. Tapi tetap saja, wajah Hinata tetap belum dapat Karin lihat. Bagaimanapun, gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu tidak mau keadaannya saat ini dilihat Karin. Tangan Hinata yang bebas dari tugas memeluk tumpukan kertas dan buku-buku, pelan-pelan mencoba untuk menggeser tangan Karin untuk membiarkannya lewat. Namun, sepertinya fakta bahwa yang lebih kuat tidak akan pernah kalah dari yang lebih lemah membuat Hinata harus menarik tangannya kembali.

"To-tolong biarkan aku lewat, Karin…" pinta Hinata takut-takut. Ia diam. "A-aku sudah telat," lanjut Hinata ketika ia tak mendengar respon dari Karin.

"Apa peduliku?" sahut Karin cepat. Sungguh menohok Hinata. Selama ini, kedisiplinan yang Hinata pegang teguh selama ini, harus benar-benar rontok karena sosok gadis—yang entah mengapa—terlihat sangat membencinya. _Kami-sama … apa salahku?_

"Ka-Karin…"

Karin mendecih. "Namaku bukan 'Ka-Karin'."

Hinata bergeming. Mungkin saat ini dirinya tengah menjadi tontonan anak-anak kelas XII-5, dan itulah yang membuat Hinata serasa ingin masuk jurang saja. Ia malu, sungguh. Rasanya, Hinata ingin menangis. Tapi, seakan ingat sesuatu, tangannya yang sedari tadi memeluk kertas dan buku-buku, memilah buku-buku itu. Mencari nama seseorang yang berawal dari huruf 'R', dan, ketemu. Kini, Hinata memegang sebuah buku bersampul plastik. Buku itu disodorkan ke Karin. "J-jika ini maumu, aku sudah menye-nyelesaikannya."

Tak ada respon sebelum akhirnya Karin menyambar buku dari tangan Hinata, dan memberikan gadis berambut _indigo_ itu akses jalan keluar.

Hinata pun segera keluar dari kelas itu setelah mengucapkan rasa terima kasih dan mendapatkan pukulan dari Karin di tengkuknya.

Dalam perjalanannya ke kelasnya—XII-2—Hinata menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang jatuh dari mata seindah batu _amethyst_ miliknya. Sungguh, Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Karin bisa bersikap kelewatan pada dirinya. Ia kan juga manusia. Ia punya hati, hati yang pastinya bisa terluka jika dilukai. Tapi kenapa Karin seperti tidak memiliki rasa pengertian sama sekali?

.

.

Suara ketukan sepatu pantofel Hinata di seujung koridor menggema. Napasnya memburu, walaupun ia sudah telat, tetapi Hinata tidak ingin semakin memperlamakan dirinya. Ia takut jika ia memperlamakan dirinya, hukuman yang ia dapatkan akan semakin besar. Apalagi mengingat guru yang kali ini masuk ke kelasnya adalah Sarutobi Asuma-_sensei_. Hinata semakin bergidik jika membayangkan hukuman-hukuman yang akan ia dapatkan.

Menghela napas agar lebih tenang, Hinata membuka pintu _tatami_ kelasnya dan menimbulkan bunyi khas jika pintu _tatami_ dibuka. Seketika, seluruh pasang mata menatapnya dengan tatapan terganggu. Hinata tidak mengerti mengapa teman-temannya menatapnya dengan begitu, biasanya jika ada yang terlambat saat Asuma-_sensei_ mengajar, pasti mereka terlihat senang. Tapi kenapa kali ini…?

Hinata dengan takut-takut menatap Asuma-_sensei_ yang tengah menatapnya juga. Rokok yang sebelumnya terselip di belahan bibir gelap Asuma-_sensei_, diletakkan begitu saja di atas meja. Tatapan Asuma-_sensei_ mengintimidasi. Sangat. Sangat mengintimidasi Hinata. Dan sekali lagi, Hinata bergidik.

"Hyuuga-_san_," panggil Asuma-_sensei_, terlihat tenang, padahal matanya yang memperlihatkan amarah sungguh berbalik. Ragu, Hinata mengangguk lemah tanda ia mendengar panggilan Asuma-_sensei_. "Mana PR teman-temanmu yang kaukerjakan?"

_DEG._

Mata Hinata membulat. Secepatnya, ia memutar kepalanya sembilan puluh derajat ke arah tempat seluruh murid duduk. Hinata memandangi teman sekelasnya yang meminta untuk dikerjakan PR-PR mereka padanya. Mereka memasang wajah muram, ada yang memainkan kertas menjadi bola-bolaan, ada yang balas menatap Hinata. Ada juga yang terlihat gelisah.

Luka di hati Hinata seakan semakin menganga. Entah seberapa banyak rasa kecewa dan sedih menggerogoti hatinya. Mengapa teman-temannya malah melibatkannya terhadap PR-PR mereka yang ia kerjakan? Bukan salah Hinata, kan, jika ketika Asuma-_sensei_ mempertanyakan perihal PR-PR mereka sebelum Hinata memberikan PR-PR mereka? Seharusnya mereka bisa memberikan alasan lain tanpa melibatkannya. Seharusnya mereka tahu berterima kasih karena PR mereka masih mau diterima olehnya untuk dikerjakan dengan cara tidak melibatkannya jika ada permasalahan begini. Tapi … Hinata juga tidak bisa menyalahkan teman-teman sekelasnya juga. Bagaimanapun, ketidaktegasan Hinata untuk menolak mengerjakan PR teman-teman sekelasnyalah yang membawa petaka.

Dengan rasa takut yang masih ada dalam diri Hinata, ia berjalan menuju meja guru dan mengulurkan buku-buku dan kertas-kertas PR teman-teman sekelasnya. Dilemparkan Hinata sebuah padangan minta maaf pada teman-teman sekelas gadis bermata perak itu.

"Hyuuga-_san_…" panggil Asuma-_sensei_ lagi. Buru-buru Hinata memandang Asuma-_sensei_ ragu-ragu, "… masalah PR teman-temanmu. Biar aku yang mengurus—" Hinata menarik napas ketika mendengar perkataan Asuma-_sensei _selanjutnya, "—kamu, keluar dari kelas karena telah mengganggu jam pelajaranku."

Setelah perkataan-perkataan Asuma-_sensei_ yang membuatnya bergidik, Asuma-_sensei_ mengambil salah satu buku yang sebelumnya dipegang oleh Hinata, dan … merobeknya.

Hinata menutup matanya kala itu, dan izin pamit untuk keluar dari kelas. Sedangkan teman-temannya mendesah kesal saat melihat buku-buku mereka dirobek di depan mata mereka.

"_Kami-sama_…" ujar Hinata lirih sembari menutup pintu _tatami_ kelasnya. Ia menyenderkan dirinya di depan pintu itu.

Gadis berambut _indigo_ itu menutup kelopak matanya, menyembunyikan keindahan dari bola mata beriris keperakan itu. Tangannya meremas-remas rok abu-abu kecokelatan miliknya. Kemudian, ranselnya ia letakkan ke lantai, tepat di sampingnya agar bahu Hinata tak terlalu menanggung beban yang berat. Napasnya naik turun. Betapa pagi ini begitu sial untuknya. Apa karena hari ini ia lupa memasang _teru-teru bozu_ di teras rumahnya sehingga ia jadi sial begini? Tapi Hinata bukan orang yang terlalu percaya oleh hal-hal itu, kendatipun keluarganya teramat percaya oleh hal-hal seperti itu.

Hinata membuka matanya kembali, dan menangkap sesuatu dari penglihatannya. Seorang gadis berparas cantik dengan rambut pirang panjangnya dan mata seindah langit biru.

"Ha-hai, Ino-_chan_…" sapa Hinata ragu-ragu.

Gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino itu tertawa kecil seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Hinata. "Kok ragu-ragu gitu, sih, sama aku?" tanya Ino di sela-sela tawanya.

Tertawa kecil, Hinata mengibas-ibaskan tangan kanannya. "Hanya kaget?"

Ino mencibir, tangannya berkacak pinggang. "Wah, bohong, tak mungkin kaget," katanya, disusul dengan tawa setelahnya. "Kenapa kau bisa disetrap begini?" tanya Ino langsung.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya sekali, dan mendesah keras. "Aku t-telat masuk kelas, Ino-_chan _… padahal—"

"Padahal kau tidak pernah terlambat, 'kan?" sambung Ino cepat sembari memutar bola mata safirnya dan mendengus. "Tumben Nona Hyuuga kita telat?"

Melototkan matanya, Hinata menggeram. "Sudahlah, Ino-_chan_…" geram Hinata. "Aku baru sekali ini, kok, telat. Dan itu bukan karena hal yang serius," sahut Hinata seraya mengulaskan sebuah senyum. _Memang tidak serius tapi menyakiti hati,_ sambung Hinata dalam hatinya. _Uh._

Ino mengangguk menandakan bahwa ia mengerti kalau Hinata tak ingin dipaksa. Lalu, seakan ingat sesuatu, Ino menjetikkan kedua jarinya. "Aha, Hinata-_chan_!"

"A-apa?"

Nyengir, Ino memegang bahu Hinata. "Istirahat nanti tolong bantu aku mengerjakan pelajaran matematika halaman 573, _ne_, Hinata?" pinta Ino menggunakan kedua bola mata safirnya sebagai jurus jitu untuk merayu Hinata. Dengan kata lain jurus itu adalah … '_puppy eyes_'.

Dan … sepertinya tokoh utama kita kali ini sungguh terlalu takut untuk menyakiti hati kawannya, sehingga ia menerima permintaan temannya satu itu. Oh, jangan lupa salah satu penyebab ia menerima permintaan itu adalah jurus jitu milik Ino.

Ino memekik senang, dipeluknya leher Hinata dengan sangat kuat. Mengundang sesak di dada Hinata. Perlahan, ia melepas pelukannya. "_Arigatou_, _ne,_ Mrs. Namikaze," bisik Ino menggoda, sehingga rona merah menjalar di pipi Hinata. "Omong-omong, giwangmu cantik." Ino pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian setelah melambai-lambaikan tangannya penuh sukacita.

Menarik napas dan mengembuskannya dengan kencang, Hinata mencoba untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang telah berdegup sangat kencang. Hinata menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya yang merona. Dilupakannya kalimat terakhir yang terlontar dari bibir Ino. Terus tergiang julukan baru dari Ino untuknya itu.

"I-Ino-_chan_…!" teriak Hinata tertahan untuk menahan malu.

"_Heh, Cewek Hipokrit, kau berisik._"

Hinata terdiam. Tiba-tiba suatu suara memasuki indra pendengarnya. Membuatnya lupa dengan kejadian sebelumnya. Kini pikiran Hinata tertuju pada sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba saja ada. Apa karena Hinata terlalu bersemangat sehingga ia berilusi mendengar sebuah suara _baritone_ khas laki-laki?

Mencerna segalanya, Hinata pun bergidik.

* * *

><p>TBC.<p>

Sedikit? Maaf sekali, chap pertama ini sedikit. Diusahakan chap depan banyak. Ini hanyalah fiction percobaan dengan pairing SasuHina. Kayaknya asyik aja gitu, ya, yang malu-malu kayak Hinata bicara dengan cowok cakep arogan seperti Sasuke :P

Dan, fiction ini terinspirasi oleh dua komik, yang temanya aku coba untuk digabungkan.

Hehe, btw, kalau ada yang ga srek. Bisa kasih konkrit, asal jangan flame. Aku cuma terima flame, kalau orang yang ngeflame itu bisa membuat yang lebih baik dari fictionku ini. Aku ga mau yang ngeflameku itu cuma orang yang bisanya bicara bacot. Tunjukkan dulu kalau bisa, baru aku terima (kok malah bawel begini sih, heehe). Pokoknya, aku terima kritik dan saran. Jadi, review? :3


End file.
